


Language Requirement

by lululawlawlu



Series: LawLu Fluff [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Characters, Fluff, M/M, some Portuguese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Luffy just wants some breakfast.





	Language Requirement

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for Portuguese are not given because the first chapter is from Law’s perspective and he doesn’t understand it. 
> 
> If you see some mistakes please tell me. I’m not good at Portuguese. I just like depicting the characters in real world au as Oda specified when possible.

Law jump-starts awake, almost falling out of his chair, a page of his book nearly rips from its binding as it’s torn away from his face. His heart pounds to the beat of the fist thumping against his dorm room door. For a second he’s not even sure where he is, where the sound is coming from, which way is up. A stack of flashcards he’s made shift from under his elbow, scattering across the floor like academic confetti. It takes him a moment to realize he’s fallen asleep at his desk again. 

He stumbles from his chair, grumbling death-threats at whoever is at the door, but it doesn’t deter the menace who it would seem has never heard of gently rapping a door with their knuckles like anyone with a sense of decency. 

The pounding stops long enough for a young man’s voice to shout from the other side, “Ace!! E a hora do café da mañha!!” 

Portuguese—so probably Ace’s family, Law guesses. He should have known his roommate would be behind something like this. If anything the least bit out of the ordinary has to happen, there’s no doubt his roommate Ace is behind it. 

“Ace!!” 

There it is again, his roommate’s name. Despite the shouting match this person seems to be having with the door, Ace remains soundly asleep in his bed, snoring contently. Law’s tempted to see just how long he can go on sleeping with all the noise. He might have sat back to watch the whole thing play out, except this is his dorm room too and he really doesn’t want to get shit from any of his neighbors for it or worse, from the RA. 

“Ace! Eu tô morrendo de fome. Vamos comer,” the voice whines desperately, accompanied by what sounds like a palm slapping against the door, an even louder thud against the wood and more incomprehensible hunger-whining.

Law turns the lock cautiously, opening the door, letting the lanky teen on the other side flop into room.

Law wouldn’t have guessed that such a petite, wide-eyed guy with such an oddly charming round face would have such an obnoxiously loud voice or be such an avid supporter of using doors as punching bags.

“Quem é você?” He asks, lying there seeming so innocent all of a sudden, smushing a battered straw hat between himself and the floor as he looks up at Law. “Ace está lá?”

“Uh yeah, Ace,” Law mumbles, hopes that’s enough to suffice for communication because he sure as hell has no idea what his chatty new acquaintance is saying.

“Hey, Ace,” Law calls more for show than anything. If all that noise hasn’t woken him up, Law’s half-hearted attempts to call his name isn’t going to do much. “Ace, wake up,” Law says, shoving him out of bed with his foot. Law looks to their visitor, shrugs as if to say he did what he could, and the guy takes it as his cue then to pull himself up from the floor only to throw himself back down on top of Ace with a laugh.

“Luffy?” Ace mumbles, sleepily rubbing his eyes “Qué horas são?”

“É a hora do café do mañha!” their visitor chirps. 

“Not ‘breakfast time’. I mean what’s the actual time?” Ace yawns, “I gotta midterm at 9.”

“9:13,” Law takes the liberty of answering, a sigh on his lips because he’s sure he knows all too well where this is going. Around Ace, life all to often mimics fiction. 

Law can practically narrate in his head the events as they unfold before his eyes. 

Ace jumps up, rambling off some introduction as he scrambles to get dressed—this is his little brother Luffy who is touring universities he’ll apply to this year. And of course he’s forgotten that he’d said he’d show him around campus today. Ace is grabbing up his bag without even checking to make sure he’s got all of his shit, telling Law how he’d be really grateful if he could occupy Luffy for a few hours until he’s free. And then he’s out the door leaving the two of them alone. There it is, all played out like a sitcom.

Luffy looks to Law, all wide eyed and begging to be fed like a new puppy. 

“You, uh, want to go eat?” Law says slowly, unsure of how to even communicate with him, using his hands to gesture, to convey the act.

Luffy smiles up at him, to Law’s surprise, takes him by the hand, and says simply “Yeah”.

Law tries to not read too much into the sudden physical contact, or the way Luffy moves closer to hug his arm. He tries not to over analyze the way he slides his fingers comfortably in between his as they walk down to the dining hall. Here holding hands like this is usually reserved for couples but Law just chalks it up to probably cultural differences. Come to think of it, Ace has never held his hand but he’s not really going to complain. It’s not that he finds Luffy cute or attractive or anything—absolutely not. Law just doesn’t want to cause a fuss over it that’s all. He’s not overthinking it in the slightest.

And so what if he’s taking Luffy out to breakfast. So what if Luffy seems to like feeding him and smiling at him and making him feel all strangely giddy inside—not that he’d dare show it. He’s only trying to take care of his roommate’s brother, even if the language barrier is a bit of a challenge. 


End file.
